Gleeful Friendship
by Written Fire
Summary: "Fuck yes!" Stiles screamed and threw his arms up in the air in victory, causing Isaac to laugh before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug.


_This is a story that popped into mind a few days ago, and refused to leave me alone until it was written down. It's actually my first posted work in this fandom, so I hope that I did their characters okay._

_Thanks for choosing my story, I hope that you like it!_

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no, I do not own Teen Wolf. Never gunna happen.**

* * *

Their friendship wasn't a widely known thing until the day that is was. It wasn't like it was a bad thing, the two of them being close, and it was not like it was something that they had worked to keep hidden. The thing of it was, it had been months since the pack had last all been together for a significant amount of time. And in that time, they had been more focused on the friends they had not seen in so long than they had been on each other.

See, it had all started on a trip that neither had wanted to go on, but both had been forced to attend. To the surprise of everyone, Isaac had chosen to go to a college away from town—the same college as Stiles, incidentally. It was expected to be awkward, since they had never moved past that 'you're-my-rival-for-this-friendship' stage that they had found themselves in after the dust had settled.

As everyone had expected their first few months at college were strained and just the slightest bit tense; they had the same dorm hall but were in different rooms, something that worked well for they were limited to uncomfortable hallway meetings instead of trying to live in each other's space.

They didn't spend any significant time together until that trip to Ireland; the only reason either one of them wound up going was because their school counselor decided that it would be a good experience for them and not-so subtlety pushed them into fundraising for the trip.

Somehow the information that they were going on the same trip never reached the others ears, so it came as a surprise when they met up at the bus with the rest of the students and saw each other. Seeing as how they knew no one else there but each other, it was unconsciously decided that they would stick together for the duration of the trip.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

The summer after that trip saw the pack together at Derek's place, relaxing in his living room; bodies sprawled across every comfortable surface that they could find. It was how they usually spent their time at home, starting their days off elsewhere to slowly find themselves congregated in the same area once again. The fact that it pleased Derek was only too easy to see, in the way that his shoulders relaxed and how he could not keep the affection out of his voice every time he spoke.

That day was no different; it saw Derek in his recliner, Erica and Boyd in the love seat, and Lydia, Jackson, Scott and Allison grouped together on the sofa. Isaac sat by himself on the chaise, legs kicked out and bent slightly at the knee. They were watching _Taken_, a light debate going on about what to order for dinner.

It was as they were taking votes that Stiles had arrived, his heart pounding away so fast in his chest that they could hear it from a mile away. The scent of his excitement was overwhelming, even from so far a distance, only to grow more so the closer he got.

So it came as no surprise when the door swung open violently upon his entrance, or the way he came speeding in, taking no notice to how hard the door hit the wall before it ricocheted back. No, the only surprise came in who he went to to share his delight.

"_Isaac!" _he screeched, taking no notice to how high his tone was in his rush to get to the aforementioned Isaac, crawling ungracefully into his lap and grabbing his face in his hands, bringing it forward to plant a kiss on his lips, the kind that ends with an over exaggerated 'muah!'. When he pulls back he's grinning, so bright and happy.

"It happened, dude, _it happened._" He breathed, eyes wide as his fingers pressed briefly into Isaac's cheeks before he let go, arms flailing about as he expressed his enthusiasm.

Isaac frowned, the information taking a moment to process. When he realized what it was he was talking about a grin spread across his own lips, straightening as much as he could from his slouch, practically vibrating with happiness himself. "He's going to—?"

"_Fuck yes!" _Stiles screamed and threw his arms up in the air in victory, causing Isaac to laugh before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug, saying a soft congratulation to him, his face buried in his neck as they basked in a moment of shared glee. They didn't pull back until they heard the sounds of an overly emphasized clearing of a throat, moving around until they were sitting side by side, Stiles' legs thrown over his to make it more comfortable.

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Scott asked with a raised brow, his words causing Stiles to snort with amusement.

"I've uh, I've been writing a book…and I found someone to publish it." Stiles answered, his voice showing his disbelief, but his eyes radiating all of his joy at the news. Isaac's face was beaming with pride, he knew; he nuzzled briefly into his shoulder, the pack easy with its affection when it came to one another.

"I told you he would. Your book is amazing," He grinned, the sincerity in his voice causing Stiles to blush.

"That's awesome, man." Scott exclaimed, holding a fist up for an air bump, causing Stiles to laugh, the sound bringing a smile to Scott's face.

"Why haven't you said anything about it before?" Allison asked, pushing Scott's hand down and linking their fingers together.

Stiles shrugged, picking at a loose thread at the bottom of his shirt. "I wasn't sure it would go anywhere…the only person I told about it is Isaac, and that's just because he left me with no other choice." He said, glaring at his friend.

"You kept ditching me on movie night!" Isaac defended, a small pout on his lips.

"Stop that or a bird is going to poop on your lip." Stiles chided, the expression causing Isaac to roll his eyes, as it always did.

"That still hasn't happened," Scott said, having recognized it from when Mrs. Stilinski used to say it to them as kids.

"Yeah, well. One day, bro, one day." Isaac and Scott shared a look at his words, a smile lifting their lips at the corners in shared amusement of their friend.

"OK, Stiles." Isaac said, patting his arm and causing a disgruntled look to cross his face. He laughed at it, starting another round of conversation that this time everyone joined in to.

They were brimming with questions, he knew, about how they had finally become friends, about Stiles' book and other details that they were just learning about their pack mates. It could wait though, he decided. Isaac wanted to enjoy the last of their college brought closeness—a friendship they both didn't realize they needed—before significant others and nosy pack mates got in the way.

_Yeah_, he thought as he felt Stiles shaking with laughter beside him, _they could wait._

* * *

_So, there it was. The whole point of this story, really, was that scene where Stiles comes storming in all a quiver with excitement. It's the whole reason I wrote this, so I hope that you liked it. This piece was purely Stiles and Isaac friendship, but if I'd put more information about couples? They would have been as follows:_

_Sterek, __Isaac'OC, __Boyd'Erica, __Jackson'Lydia, and __Allison'Scott. _

_If you liked it and would like to see more from me, I have a Stiles &amp; Scott friendship piece in the works, as well as a Sterek fic with kid!Scott. I rather like that one, myself._

_Please, leave a review! I'd love to get some feedback :)  
_

_Thanks for reading!_

_P.S. That thing about the bird pooping on the pouting lip? Weird, I know, but that's what my mom and aunt used to say to me, my brother, and my cousins to get us to stop._  
_...it worked, lol_


End file.
